All For Love
by Edo-kun's Angel
Summary: Based on the song All for Love by Bryan Adams, Sting, and Rod Stewart. Present for Singosama. Enjoy!


Hello Everyone! I know that my other stories are coming out slowly, but I have an excellent excuse for that, really.

Ed: Really now? And what might that be?

Me: I've been busy with both my school work and my weekend jobs. They keep me very busy.

Roy: It seems as though you had enough time to write this though...

Me: Hey, that's not fair. I had this done a while ago.

Ed: Then why did you wait to post it?

Me: That's a simple answer.

Roy: Then why?

Me: It's Shi-chan's BIRTHDAY of course! (Singo-sama to those of you who don't know her)

Ed: Wow! It's that day already?

Me: Yup. Now, Roy, tell everyong the disclaimer so they can read the story!

Roy: If she owned us, Ed and I would have been together since our match in ep. 13.

Me: Enjoy!**

* * *

**

**All For Love**

Ed walked down the sidewalk into the park. He proceeded to sit on one of the benches facing the beautiful lake. The sun was setting, giving the area a golden glow. Out of the corner of his eye, he caught movement. Ed slide down the bench, making room for the man. When Ed spoke, it was only above a hushed whisper.

"When it's love you give."

"I'll be a man of good faith," was the man's reply.

"Then in love you'll live."

"I'll make a stand. I won't break." The dark haired soldier stated.

"I'll be the rock you can build on. Be there when you're old, to have and to hold." Ed vowed.

The older man turned his head to Ed.

"When there's love inside." He said.

"I swear I'll always be strong." Ed replied.

"Then there's a reason why."

"I'll prove to you we belong."

"I'll be the wall that protects you. From the wind and the rain. From the hurt and the pain." The ocean eyed man cupped Ed's chin and leaned in, placing a light kiss on his lips.

_Let's make it all for one and all for love._

_Let the one you hold be the one you want, _

_the one you need._

_Cause when it's all for one, it's one for all._

_When there's someone who should know, _

_then just let your feelings show._

_And make it all for one and all for love._

Ed pulled back from the kiss. He began to speak again.

"When it's love you make." He started.

"I'll be the fire in your night." Was the reply.

"Then it's love you take."

"I will defend. I will fight."

"I'll be there when you need me. When honor's at stake, this vow I will make." Ed spoke in a soft voice.

_Then it's all for one and all for love._

_Let the one you hold be the one you want, _

_the one you need._

_Cause when it's all for one, it's one for all._

_When there's someone who should know, _

_then just let your feelings show._

_And make it all for one and all for love._

The uniformed man wrapped his arms around the young alchemist.

"Don't lay our love to rest. Cause we can stand up to the test." He spoke gently.

"We've got everything and more than we had planned. More than the rivers that run the land."

"We've got it all in our hands." The raven haired man sighed.

_Now it's all for one and all for love  
Let the one you hold be the one you want,_

_the one you need  
Cause when it's all for one, it's one for all  
When there's someone that should know,  
then just let your feelings show  
When there's someone that you want,  
When there's someone that you need  
_

Ed enjoyed the gentle embrace. As he pulled back, he faced the man he loved so much. The man he trusted with his own life. The man he would spend the rest of his days with. Sure, they had their doubts. Every relationship did, right? Ed just figured this to be one more obstacle in their way.

"I'm sure she'll love you. You don't need to be so nervous." Ed chuckled at the sight of his superior officer in fear. "She's not so bad, once she stops yelling at you…"

Roy looked even more nervous than before. He was meeting the person who trained Ed and Al. From all of the stories that Ed had told him earlier, he was scared. But then again, Ed had been the same way when he met Roy's family.

He could never deny his blonde chibi anything anyway. If Ed wanted it, he would comply. He could only be grateful that no matter what, they would stand by each other. They had been depending on that for years. It guided them together and kept them from making stupid mistakes.

"I guess I could do it. But only for you." Roy said to the short blonde.

Ed sighed. Sometimes Roy could be too romantic, if there was such a thing. He shook his head and looked back at Roy.

"Let's go home. Tomorrow's going to be a big day."

Roy stood up, holding out a hand for Ed. Ed smiled and took the offered hand. They started down the path to the house. Both imagining what would take place the next day.

"I love you, Ed. I'll always love you." Roy whispered as he leaned closer to Ed's ear.

Ed blushed a little, while he thought up a response.

"I love you too. Though I don't understand why. You can be really dramatic at times…"

Roy slung his arm around Ed's shoulders as he smiled. He decided to take this as a compliment.

_Let's make it all, all for one and all for love._

* * *

So? Did you guys like it? I have to admit, I like writing presents for my favorite writers. It's kinda fun!

There is irony here though...

Ed: Why is that?

Me: It's someone else's birthday today as well...

Roy: Whose?

Me: My brother's...

Ed: Wow. How old is he now?

Me: 21..., finally.

Roy: Why, that's not old at all...

Me: Yeah, but he's been waiting for this day for years... Not to mention he's in Hong Kong right now.

Ed: Wow, he sure knows how to spend a birthday!

Me: Yeah, yeah, yeah. Anyway, today isn't about my brother. It's about Shi-chan!

Ed: Oh yeah! Happy Birthday Shi-chan!

Roy: Happy Birthday!

Well, you guys, don't forget to review! Positive feedback will make me update my other fics quicker!

Till next time!

Ed & Roy: Bye!


End file.
